


Feel the Same Way

by cqwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 with cq [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites
Summary: Olivia just has to know if Cassandra feels the same way she does. Whether or not she goes about it the right way...well, that's between the two of them.
Series: Kinktober 2020 with cq [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Feel the Same Way

“Do you ever wonder if we feel things the same way?” Olivia leans into the warmth of Cassandra’s side. They’re cozy on the couch in Olivia’s apartment. She loves their weekly movie night—especially the nights Cassandra doesn’t have her wife in tow.

Cassandra leans back and tilts her head. “You mean emotionally? I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the psychologist.”

“C’mon, Cass, not like that. Of course emotional experience is unique. I mean” —she pauses and pokes Cassandra— “Hm. Do you remember that one time? In college?”

“What ‘one time’? What are you getting at, Olivia?” Cassandra’s voice is prickly.

Olivia grins. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” She slides a hand under the blanket, rests it on Cassandra’s thigh. “ _That_ time. At that party. When we kissed.”

“Don’t.”

“I mean that sort of feeling. Aren’t you curious?”

“No.”

“Not at all? You’re telling me that you’ve never wondered just how identical we are.” Olivia raises an eyebrow. Personally, she’s always wondered.

“No,” repeats Cassandra.

“You moaned.”

“I was twenty years old and completely wasted.” Cassandra shifts and pulls away from Olivia’s touch.

Olivia cups Cassandra’s cheek, turns her head so they’re making eye contact. “Cass. I wonder.”

“Well, stop wondering.”

“I can’t, Cass. I really can’t.” Olivia trails her fingertips down Cassandra’s neck. She feels the way her pulse quickens.

Cassandra swallows and blushes. She breaks eye contact. Olivia has never seen her look so unsure before. So unsteady. She has an opening now, though, and she closes the gap between them and kisses Cassandra’s jaw. Her hand slides down to rest on Cassandra’s thigh again.

“Really...all those times touching yourself under the covers—yeah, I knew what you were doing, I’m not stupid—and you never _once_ asked yourself if I did things the same way? If I felt good in the same way?” Olivia murmurs against Cassandra’s ear. Slow, hot, teasing whispers have always turned Olivia on.

Cassandra takes a shaky breath. “Stop,” she whispers.

“No,” Olivia whispers back. She’s not stopping now, not after years of wondering, years of seeing her twin’s naked, identical body and imagining that it maps just the same way hers does. Olivia tugs open Cassandra’s jeans. “No,” she repeats. She slips her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. Ah. Cassandra shaves these days.

Despite her protest, Cassandra hasn’t gotten up to leave. In fact, she hasn’t moved at all. “But—Risha—”

“She’s not here right now. And I’m betting that no one, not even your wife, could turn you on like I could.” Olivia has a predatory gleam in her eyes. Bizarrely, Cassandra lifts her hips so that Olivia can take off her pants. “Oh my god. I’m right, aren’t I? Oh my god, you’re wet.”

Cassandra spreads her shaky legs. “Fuck off,” she spits.

“Your body and your mouth and doing and saying very different things, Cass,” Olivia teases. She rubs her thumb back and forth across the hood of Cassandra’s clit.

“Oh my god, fuck you. Fuck you, I should leave.”

“You haven’t left yet,” Olivia reminds her. She rolls Cassandra’s clit between her thumb and forefinger and scrapes a nail over the hood. Cassandra’s hips twitch and she quietly gasps. “You like that? I like a little bit of pain too.” She stops messing with her clit and pushes two fingers inside of her. She curls them up, purposefully avoiding the parts that feel good on her own body. She rests her head on Cassandra’s thigh and looks up at her through slit eyes. “And two won’t be enough for you, right?”

Cassandra shakes her head. A tear trickles down her cheek.

“Three won’t be enough either.”

Cassandra shakes her head again. “You’ve made your point, Olivia.” She scoots back, away from the burning touch. “I’ll admit it, I’ve wondered. That’s what you want, right? You want me to say I’ve wondered if we fuck the same way? If we like the same things? Okay! I’m admitting it! I admit it.”

Olivia laughs. She kisses the insides of Cassandra’s thighs. “Well, yes, that’s one thing I wanted. Gratifying to hear you say it out loud. Really, though...really I just wanted to see for myself.” In quick succession, she presses in a third and then a fourth finger. The wet sounds her fingers make as they curl inside Cassandra are obscene. “It’s super cute that you shave, by the way.” Olivia kisses Cassandra’s clit. “Does Risha like that? Is she why you shave now?”

Cassandra rocks her hips against Olivia’s mouth. “Don’t you dare say her name while we’re doing this,” she gasps.

Olivia forces down her laughter and sucks Cassandra’s clit between her lips. She’s gentle with her clit, but her fingers are rough, stretching Cassandra to the point of pain.

Cassandra finally moans out loud. It’s a throaty sound and it’s the exact same one Olivia makes when she gets this kind of treatment. Very encouraging. Olivia keeps going, stretching her walls and rubbing circles over her g-spot. Soon enough, Cassandra clamps her thighs around Olivia’s head and grinds into her touch in earnest. There’s no time for taunts now, not when Olivia has Cassandra right where she’s always wanted her.

When Cassandra comes, she tenses up so much that Olivia is afraid she’ll sprain her fingers. Olivia smiles against her with a smug, sick satisfaction. Cassandra is the same as her. Only her taste is different.

Olivia pulls away, lets Cassandra shake through the dubious afterglow on her own. She shuffles her pants off and straddles one of Cassandra’s thighs. “Now me,” she commands, taking Cassandra’s hand with a grin.

Cassandra withdraws her hand. “If we’re the same, then one of us is enough. Fuck.”

“I bet you’ve never come like this.”

“You need therapy.”

“And you don’t? Look at you, you just fucked your twin.”

“No, _you_ fucked your twin. Your twin was a non-consenting party.”

“And yet you never pushed me away. Huh. Weird.” Olivia laughs, sweet and sarcastic. “Anyway, since you haven’t left yet, maybe _you_ could try fucking _your_ twin. I’d be amenable to it.” She tilts her head back, looking too haughty for her statement to come off as a joke.

Cassandra grits her teeth and glares at Olivia. “Maybe I could,” she bites out. She shoves Olivia off and onto the ground, pinning her down in a rare show of strength. “Yeah,” she says. “Maybe I could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I haven't written original fiction in uhhhh a decade. Whether or not my writing has improved, I cannot say, but the subject matter sure hasn't gotten any lighter. Wouldn't have it any other way tbh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow!


End file.
